Don't Let Them Say You Ain't Beautiful
by refan227
Summary: My first Song fic and second Sailor Moon story  Amy feels useless and Lita tries to help  Suck at summarys  Song is by The king of rap, Eminem  Rated T for lyrics


_**Don't Let No One Tell You, You Ain't Beautiful**_

_I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON_

_I DON'T OWN THE SONG BEAUTIFUL BY EMINEM_

_My first song fic so be nice_

_**Lyrics to the song if they are slanted and bold.**_

_-227_

**_Lately I've been hard to reach_**  
><strong><em>I've been too long on my own<em>**

She didn't know why she was out here… alone, in the rain. All she had was a dark blue jacket and blue baggy sweat pants to keep her warm from the rain. Her blue eyes looked up into the dark skies, nothing else to look at.

_**Everybody has their private world**_  
><em><strong>where they can be alone<strong>_

Nothing stopped the thoughts in her mind. Not even people that walked passed by and asked, ''Are you alright,'' or ''is everything ok, young lady?'' She didn't respond. She didn't want to leave her world of thoughts and such.

''Amy?''

The familiar voice snapped her back to her senses. She looked at the person who called her.

_**Are you calling me?**_  
><em><strong>Are you trying to get through?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Are you reaching out for me?<strong>_

''What are you doing out here?''

Amy just looked at her, not replying to her question.

_**I'm reaching out for you…**_

''Amy, please tell me. What wrong?'' She placed her hands on Amy's shoulders and looked straight into her blue eyes.

''Lita…'' Amy started to shake. ''It's… nothing.''

''Bull shit, Amy,'' Lita said. ''Is something bothering you?''

_**I'm just so fucking depressed**_  
><em><strong>I just can't seem to get out this slump<strong>_  
><em><strong>If I could just get over this hump<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I need something to pull me out this dump<strong>_

Amy felt the tears spill down her cheeks. _'I know I'm useless… but why does she care?'_ Her thought was interrupted by a warm hand on check. Amy looked up and looked into Lita's green eyes.

''Please, Amy,'' Lita started, she started to wipe Amy's tears. ''What's bothering you?''

''It's…''

''What?''

''I'm just useless.'' Amy started to cry. Lita pulled her into a hug.

''You're not useless, Amy,'' Lita started while rubbing her back. ''you're a smart and brave Sailor Scout. Why would you think that?''

_**In my shoes, just to see**_  
><em><strong>what it's like, to be me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be you, let's trade shoes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just to see what it'd be like<strong>_

''You… don't… k-know what its… like… to… be useless.'' She said between sobs. Amy just couldn't think of anyone that was like her. A smart girl, who was quiet, was the scout of Mercury and had useless attacks. _'Why…'_

_**To feel your pain, you feel mine...**_

Amy felt her head being lifted up and she looked straight into Lita's eyes. They were full of sympathy and trust. She knew that Lita really wants to know what's wrong. She knew that Lita can be trusted.

''All that time… that I was called a 'Nerd' or 'cheater' I never got used to those names,'' Amy started to shake with fear also she was cold cause of the cold rain dripping on them. Lita hugged her tighter to calm her nerves and to keep her warm. ''Those… names hurt me… inside… I want them to stop… but… I can't.''

_**Go inside each others' minds**_  
><em><strong>Just to see what we'd find<strong>_  
><em><strong>look at shit through each others' eyes<strong>_

Lita couldn't handle it anymore. She picked up Amy, like a mother carrying her sleeping child and walked to her apartment complex. _'You're not alone, Amy.'_ She looked down at the blue haired girl and noticed that she was curled up to her chest, taking her warmth. _'I can't stand it too by calling by names. I bet you notice it too. No one will hurt you, Amy.'_

When Lita made it to her apartment, she fished for her keys and opened the door, without letting go of Amy. When she went inside, she went into her bedroom and sat on her bed, Amy was still curled up in her arms.

''I know how it feels, Amy,'' Amy looked up at Lita; her eyes were puffed up and red from her crying. ''The names… oh god, it hurts. It's worse than losing my parents,'' Lita's eyes were getting watery. ''But I got friends now, who watch my back.'' Lita looked straight into Amy's eyes. Feeling each other's pain.

_**Don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful**_  
><em><strong>they can all get fucked just stay true to you<strong>_

After a few minutes of being comforted in Lita's arms, Amy got out of them and took of her jacket and shoes. Lita did the same and crawled into bed. Amy crawled next to and hugged her, not wanting to let go.

**_So don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful_**  
><strong><em>they can all get fucked just stay true to you<em>**

Lita stroked Amy's hair, and then pulled the bed covers up to them. The pain, fear and sadness was gone now, they knew if they were with each other, they would be safe from the cruel hearted bullies and people.

''Thank you, Lita.'' Amy whispered into Lita's chest. She then fell asleep in her friend's arms.

_'No thank you, Amy.'_ ''Anytime, Amy.'' Lita said then she fell asleep herself, hugging Amy.

**_God gave you shoes to fit you_**  
><strong><em>So put 'em on and wear 'em<em>**  
><strong><em>Be yourself man, be proud of who you are<em>**  
><strong><em>Even if it sounds corny<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't ever let anyone tell you… you ain't beautiful<em>**

**_-Eminem_**

_So did you like it?_

_yes its short but its my second Sailor Moon fic and my first song fic_

_i hoped you liked it though_

_dont forget to review_

_-227_


End file.
